


水中月

by collaroff



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaroff/pseuds/collaroff
Summary: 2019年8月写的以前，想要为父母报仇的阿雅出卖身体，亚历克斯是她的接头人
Relationships: Alex Pajitnov/Suzuki Aya





	水中月

铃木雅打开窗子，没来得及坐稳。楼下妈妈在叫她：“阿雅，贵客到了！”于是她拢了拢散开的头发，把领口又往下开了一点。她做的很不情愿，又十分的熟练，想到这里她低下头，温顺地望着地板。 恨意在她心中扬起千层波纹，不是因为她此刻的屈辱，是日日夜夜无法入眠的徒然的痛苦。她咬住下唇，正要摆出一个香艳的姿态。那位贵客径直推开了门，将芍药别在她耳边。  
妈妈在门口朝里望着，他低下头，阿雅能闻见他身上淡淡的火药味。  
“有没有想我？”  
阿雅扭捏地向前一靠，跌进他的怀里，妈妈把门掩上了。  
她柔软的手臂本来攀在他的肩上，从门口正好能看见洁白的手腕，而她见妈妈回去，迅速地退开来，去小桌边给贵客倒茶了。  
贵客轻笑了一声。他看起来不是日本人，比她更白的皮肤，太阳一样颜色的头发，湖水一般的眼睛。  
阿雅叫他先生，先生说过他叫亚历克斯。但每一位客人她都叫先生。她在这方面是一视同仁的，无论对方提出怎样丰厚的报酬，她都是不准的。  
“先生今天来的真早。”  
正是艳阳当头，她刚从一次休息里醒来。上一名客人将她折腾得厉害，她光洗澡就花了不少时间。因此她还累着，打着哈欠，抬手又让衣服向下掉了些。亚历克斯也坐到小桌边，阿雅拖着杯子，推到他面前，低头将花掉了出去，花的一半浸进茶杯里，亚历克斯将它拿出来了。  
“看样子我该买朵珠花。”  
她没说话，连目光也不曾和他交汇。亚历克斯将花按在桌面上，再度笑了笑。  
“你从前对我很热情的。”  
阿雅端正的姿态松垮下来，她年岁不大，扮演妩媚的姿态并不能掩盖她那张纯真的脸。她看起来就像年轻的女学徒，向师父要再简单不过的答案。  
“找到了吗？”  
亚历克斯反问她：“疼吗？”  
  
铃木雅哭的很伤心，她能预想到这个结果，仍旧落了泪。亚历克斯这样第一次同她见了面。  
他先问她：“疼吗？”  
阿雅用力地点了下头，头发湿漉漉的，浑身被搓的通红，但这位新来的先生指名想要见识她这位新来的姑娘，她不得不跪在地上，摆出恭恭敬敬的姿态来令他打量。  
妈妈拍了她一下，和亚历克斯道歉，说他要是不满意的话可以换一位。亚历克斯摆手让妈妈出去，凑得离她很近。妈妈见他钟情于这一个，也不再劝了，出去把门锁上。  
亚历克斯的手顺着她的脸摸到了耳边，在那里插上了一朵梨花。阿雅浑身僵硬，只能在心里加固那份仇恨，只要找到杀害父母的凶手，只要找到那个毁了他们一切的人。她不敢乱动，等待客人下一步的动作。亚历克斯却从袖子里掏出一枚奇形怪状的令牌，阿雅一怔，才从枕头下拿出另一枚，拼在一起。  
“找到了吗？”  
她最开始问，不会那么快，她也明白。她无时无刻不想知道，也无时无刻不陷在悲痛里。这是她的灵魂所在，亚历克斯作为接头人，成为她唯一的希望。铃木雅出卖身体完成愿望，她还能怎么办呢？  
亚历克斯十分温柔，对妓女和同事都十分不真切。他来的夜晚是不用做爱的，烛火里只有阿雅清澈又迷茫的双眼，交流完情报后她就被哄骗着去睡了，而亚历克斯留在桌边，看不出他在想什么。  
客人是不会在意阿雅的想法的，他们只需要她眼睛里流露出的情迷意乱和谄媚。但那双毫不掩饰的眸子里闪烁的是仇恨。他不是个好人，也会为此感到惋惜。  
  
这么想着，异样的触感让她又清醒了一点，亚历克斯递给她一个小盒子，把药膏抹在她的手背上。最初也是他教她涂的。  
“我有两个好消息，你想先听哪个？”  
那时候她被掀开了裙子，亚历克斯的手按在她的大腿上。她现在已然习惯了，那时还是要克制自己不要尖叫的。亚历克斯的笑容没有变过，干巴巴读不出太多情绪，他把药膏递给她，手指不安分地扳开隐秘的蜜核。  
她也要委身于他们，尽管她已经付过代价，她曾经这么想。亚历克斯只是告诉她用药膏会好受一点。阿雅很沉默，她先回复了亚历克斯说后面那个。  
亚历克斯总会捎一朵花来，这些花最后被风干，收进了抽屉的盒子里。她没有想过别的事情。  
“你马上就能离开这里，换掉这个工作了。”  
她瞪大了眼睛扭头望着他，亚历克斯继续说。  
“带着你弟弟一起。”  
阿雅难得露出一点真心的笑容，她交叠在一起的嘴唇想要张开——  
“还有一个是，找到了。”  
她直接把下嘴唇咬出了血。亚历克斯把茶反递给她。  
“你明天休息，明天我去你家带你去见见他。然后你就可以不再做这份工作了，到时候我会介绍空缺给你，你选个稍微喜欢点的吧。”  
阿雅听到了，她做不出回答，她以为自己会感到高兴，她的头开始痛，心脏狂跳。  
亚历克斯劝她先回去，他呆了一会儿就走，明天好碰面。阿雅恢复神志，开始收拾一些必须带走的小东西。  
亚历克斯当着妈妈的面吻别了一下她，表示并不是阿雅的原因，是他想起来一件急事要走了。阿雅在门口依依不舍看了一会儿，假模假样地说想要提前回去看看。  
妈妈勉强答应了她，阿雅往家走。她家住的并不远，但中途隔了一条河，河面不宽，水还挺深。阿雅走到桥面上被一个人拦住了，是她认识的人，也是她熟悉的客人之一，脾气暴躁，最激动的时候还动手打过她。阿雅推开他搂住的手臂，闻到了酒的味道，她一步一步向后退，对方抓住尖锐的瓷瓶向她冲过来，鲜血染红了前襟，她踉跄不稳又向后退了两步。   
雪白的身躯掉了下去，染黑了河里的月亮。  
  
他等了很久了，中午之前姐姐应当回来的。一直一直没人敲门。他靠着木制轮椅在房间内徘徊，还是一直一直没人回来。  
黄昏他终于打算亲自去问问，打开门放着一大一小两个匣子。他先打开放在上面的匣子，是一颗他永远不会忘记面容的脸，姐姐不在家，父母以为是她回来把门打开，他也因此废掉了双腿。他松了口气，去掀大匣子。  
铃木雅干净地躺在棺材里，耳边还别着一朵曼珠沙华。


End file.
